El acuerdo
by amudoki
Summary: Tras una charla con Phichit, Yuuri acaba aceptando una absurda apuesta que le acarreará varios problemas. ¡Incluso podría ser ilegal!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! on ICE!_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y Estudio MAPPA.

 **Parejas:** Victuri y leve Seung x Phichit.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon.

 **Nota:** ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **El acuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba nervioso. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Toda la la valentía que minutos atrás tenía se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

Todo aquello era culpa de Phichit. Si no hubiese hecho esa estúpida apuesta no se encontraría en su situación actual. Y por si eso no fuese poco podría decirse que acababa de cometer un delito al drogar a Victor con un somnífero.

La apuesta en cuestión se dio tras una charla, en la que Yuuri le confesó a su mejor amigo que no había podido olvidar el beso de Victor durante el torneo de China. Este a su vez le confesó sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, hacia Seung. Tras una larga charla en la que ambos animaban al otro a confesar sus sentimientos y ambos se negaban por miedo a ser rechazados, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Debían confesarse en un lapso de una semana como máximo. El que no lo lograra como penitencia debía fotografiarse besando a su respectivo "amor no correspondido" o se exponían a que varias fotos vergonzosas realizadas en sus tiempos como compañeros de piso en Detroit fueran publicadas en las redes sociales. _Esas fotos_ , bajo ningún concepto, debían salir a la luz... _**Nunca**_.

Y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual, con un Victor felizmente dormido en su cama y él al borde del colapso mental.

Como podréis deducir Yuuri no fue capaz de confesarse pero tampoco podía permitir que _esas fotos_ salieran a la luz. En su desesperación tomó medidas extremas, además en el acuerdo nunca se dijo que su compañero debía estar despierto. Se dirigió a la farmacia más alejada de su casa para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo y compró el somnífero más fuerte que encontró.

Lo demás fue bastante fácil. Tras la cena, aprovechó un momento en el que Victor fue al baño y se encontró solo, para verter el somnífero en polvo en el vaso del ruso. Lo removió bastante bien para que se diluyera y para cuando el mayor estuvo de vuelta Yuuri disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

Llegó un momento en el que Yuuri no soporto más la presión, el remordimiento y los nervios al ver que Victor aún no bebía, por lo que salió un momento para tomar aire. Cuando volvió se encontró al ruso dormido sobre la mesa. Como pudo lo levantó y pasó uno de los largos brazos por sus hombros para llevarlo a su habitación.

Para cualquiera que ya los conociera solo verían a Yuuri llevando una vez más a un Victor borracho a su habitación. Nada fuera de lo común. Al menos en apariencia.

Cuándo estuvo en su habitación lo acostó en la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Se apoyó en esta y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas y suspiró audiblemente, como si la mitad de su vida se fuese con él.

Se pasó así unos largos minutos intentando tranquilizarse, hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde dormía el ruso. Sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, y lo más probable es que fuese ilegal, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que _esas malditas fotos_ se divulgaran. Ni siquiera por su amado y adorado Victor.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama con nerviosismo. Se paró frente a esta sopesando cuál sería la mejor forma de echar la foto y que _pareciera_ real. Finalmente, y con mucha vergüenza, decidió sentarse sobre el regazo de Victor.

Sacó su teléfono y se sentó con sumo cuidado sobre el regazo de Victor con miedo a que se despertara, aunque claramente en las instrucciones del medicamento decía que no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. En ese momento notó que debido a la diferencia de altura no llegaba hasta los labios del ruso. Con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas subió hasta sentarse sobre sus caderas, notando la entrepierna ajena bajo su trasero.

Yuuri se inclinó quedando su rostro sobre el de Victor y colocó su teléfono en paralelo a sus cabezas. Comenzó a removerse, sin realmente darse cuenta, sobre la entrepierna del mayor intentando encontrar la forma de sacar la foto si que realmente tuvieran que besarse. Sentía que era una falta de respeto besar a alguien que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Tras diez minutos de intentos infructuosos se dio por vencido con la idea de falsificar la foto. En algún momento le había parecido escuchar una pequeña risita provenir desde el el durmiente, pero rápidamente desechó la idea.

Con un largo suspiro se incorporó, echando todo su peso sobre las caderas del ruso pero algo lo desconcertó. Sin querer realmente saber lo que era, cerró los ojos fuertemente durante unos segundo. Cuando finalmente reunió el valor, abrió los ojos y bajó su vista hasta la entrepierna de Victor.

—Oh dios…—fue lo único que la vergüenza le permitió decir.

No todos los días drogas a tu ídolo de toda la vida, le intentas robar un beso y para colmo este tiene una erección en sueños, contigo sentado encima de esta. Definitivamente no es algo que le ocurra de forma cotidiana.

Yuuri nuevamente entró en pánico sin saber qué hacer. Inconscientemente comenzó a removerse, de nuevo, por los nervios sobre la erección ajena logrando que por el roce se endureciera aún más. En un movimiento un poco más brusco que los anteriores, provocado por la histeria, su trasero se frotó duramente contra la erección provocando que ambos jadearan de placer.

El japonés empalideció y dirigió su mirada asustada hacia el mayor con miedo a que hubiese despertado. Momentos después el alivio lo embargó al percatarse de que seguía dormido.

La curiosidad se abrió paso a través del nerviosismo y el miedo, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente bajo la vista hasta la erección.

—Se ve grande aun dentro de los pantalones…¿Serán todos los rusos así o solo Victor?— susurro para si mismo distraído.

No pudo si no sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo al notar el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Se tapó el rostros completamente avergonzado con ambas manos, como para evitar que alguien le viese. Cuando finalmente sintió que su rostro no ardía tanto como antes bajo sus manos. En su mirada se veía la curiosidad renovada.

Se levantó levemente, apoyándose en sus rodillas y se deslizó hacia abajo para acabar sentado en los muslos de Victor. Lentamente dirigió sus manos al cierre del pantalón. Las manos le temblaban pero se las apañó para desabrocharlo y dejar a la vista el boxer azul eléctrico que llevaba el ruso.

Yuuri se sentía en una encrucijada. Por una parte su cerebro le decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y era un delito. Por otro lado su corazón junto con su líbido le exigían que continuará, argumentando que sería la única vez que tendría a Victor a su entera disposición. Y como suele pasar en estos casos, el pecado siempre es más tentador.

Decidido tomó el borde del boxer y lo bajo. En seguida la erección de Victor se irguió prominente ante sus ojos. Viéndose atraído por esta, acercó su dedo índice y acarició toda su longitud. Sintió al mayor temblar y por un momento pensó haberlo escuchado murmurar alguna maldición pero nuevamente lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

Sacando algo de valor de no sabe donde, envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, curioso como un pequeño niño que descubre un juguete nuevo.

—Es enorme y caliente— siguió comentando en susurros, sin darse realmente cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. —¿Será cosa de rusos?— se cuestionó nuevamente curioso. —Pero Yurio no era tan grande— se contraargumento el solo.

Escuchó un gruñido, como de un animal o alguien enfadado. Miró a su alrededor, pensando que quizás Makkachin los buscaba y había ido hasta la habitación pero tras unos segundos sin ningún indicio de que eso fuera cierto, volvió a la labor. Si alguien le hubiese dicho esa mañana que a la noche estaría casi violando a Victor, le hubiese llamado loco en su cara.

Su mano comenzó un vaivén lento deteniéndose de vez en cuando para acariciar con el pulgar la punta. Sentía como Victor se estremecía de vez en cuando. Pronto, el líquido preseminal comenzó a fluir haciendo el trabajo manual mucho más fácil gracias a la humedad.

Yuuri se quedó un buen rato observando cómo su mano subía y bajaba con una cadencia más bien lenta. Su curiosidad volvió a hacer acto de presencia, creándole una nueva duda que traería una bizarra situación como consecuencia.

—¿A qué sabrá?— se preguntó mirando el líquido preseminal.

Se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó sobre el miembro del ruso. Se sentía dudoso. Una parte de su subconsciente no dejaba de recriminarle por sus actos, pero llegados a este punto ya no había vuelta atrás.

Inseguro sacó su lengua y dio un pequeño lametón a la punta del miembro. Un sabor levemente salado y un poco agrio lo golpeó. Sintió como Victor tembló con fuerza y un pequeño gemido ronco se le escapó. Yuuri sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal al escucharlo gemir y sin proponérselo se encontró a sí mismo deseoso de escuchar más.

Abrió de nuevo su boca pero esta vez engulló la punta del miembro en su boca. Dicho sea, él no tenía ninguna experiencia en eso, ni en nada a parte del beso que recibió hace un tiempo de Victor. Se dejaba guiar por el instinto y al parecer, su _Eros_ interno sabía estar a la altura.

Sacó la punta de su boca y lamió la longitud repetidas veces deteniéndose especialmente en la punta. Con la punta de su lengua siguió los trazos de las venas que sobresaltaban solo para finalmente meter el miembro en su boca, pero esta vez todo lo que esta le permitió. Lentamente subió y bajó la cabeza ganando cada vez más velocidad. Con una de sus manos acariciaba la parte del miembro que no era capaz de abarcar con su boca.

Yuuri se deleitaba escuchando los jadeos y gemidos roncos que profería Victor de vez en cuando. Pero para el eso ya no era suficiente, y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a pedirle algo de atención también.

Saco el pene de su boca observando cómo había quedado cubierto por su saliva. Se incorporó para volver a su posición inicial sentado sobre el regazo de Victor. Con algo de desesperación desabrochó su pantalón y juntó su erección con la del ruso. No pudo evitar sentir su masculinidad resentida al notar la diferencia de envergadura entre su miembro y el del mayor, pero él era Victor y no podía ganarle en nada.

Tras su breve momento de frustración rodeó ambas erecciones con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlas juntas. Yuuri, al contrario que Victor, no podía evitar jadear con fuerza y proferir algún que otro gemido bastante agudo. Minutos después el ruso se corrió manchando sus manos. La estimulación anterior con su boca lo había dejado al borde del abismo y ya no pudo aguantar más.

Por su parte Yuuri estaba insatisfecho, necesitaba más y sabía perfectamente que era.

—Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ , que no se despierte— rogaba mientras se sacaba los pantalones y boxer quedando con el trasero en el aire y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Victor.

Estirazó uno de sus brazos hasta debajo de la almohada, donde guardaba un pequeño bote de lubricante. Se echó un poco en sus dedos y los dirigió hasta su entrada, tanteando el borde para finalmente introducir uno de sus dedos.

Todo aquello había comenzado cuando un día había encontrado un artículo que hablaba del famoso "punto P" de los hombre. Yuuri como buen curioso se interesó en él y finalmente un día decidió probar si era cierto o no. Al principio lo hacía por simple curiosidad, pero según pasaba el tiempo el placer se hacía cada vez mayor hasta que llegó al punto de no poder correrse sin estimulación anal. Rezaba porque Victor no se enterara ningún día de eso.

El japonés ingresó un segundo dedo en su entrada simulando penetraciones. De vez en cuando abría sus dedo como tijeras a la vez que embestía, pero aquello ya no era suficiente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al introducir un tercer dedo. Siguió auto-penetrándose con sus dedos en busca de su próstata y gimiendo en voz baja, temiendo despertar al ruso.

Lo que el pobre de Yuuri no sabía, es que Victor había estado despierto desde el comienzo. Había visto como el moreno había echado el somnífero en su vaso y cuando este salió a tomar aire tiró el contenido haciéndose el dormido. Sabía que Yuuri nunca le haría daño, pero esto lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y su autocontrol estaba a punto de romperse. Por eso mismo tendría una _pequeña_ venganza en ese mismo instante.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción en el que Yuuri sacó los dedos de su interior para acomodarse mejor, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas del japonés y las empujó hacia abajo haciendo empalarse con su miembro. Yuuri gritó con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y placer. En seguida levantó su rostro del pecho ajeno para encontrarse con la sonrisa traviesa de Victor.

Yuuri lo miró fijamente con sorpresa y miedo, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, lo dejo.

—Des...¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?— preguntó con voz baja y temerosa.

-—Desde el principio.

La mirada horrorizada y asustada que le mandó Yuuri le dio tanta pena que decidió desistir con su pequeña venganza.

—No sabía que mi cerdito fuese tan atrevido. Si lo hubiera sabido antes no me hubiese aguantado tanto las ganas de comérmelo— comentó con una sonrisa divertida pero a la vez seductora.

Yuuri lo miro impresionado y sorprendido, pero en cuanto su cerebro proceso lo dicho su cara se tintó de un hermoso y brillante rojo. A Victor le enterneció esto, al fin y al cabo no

dejaba de ser su cerdito inocente e inexperto. También le divertía el hecho de que al parecer había olvidado que su miembro estaba en su interior.

Ignorando como el menor seguía balbuceando cosas avergonzado, se relamió los labios y apretó sus manos en la caderas del moreno. De un brusco movimiento le dio la vuelta a las tornas dejando a Yuuri acostado en la cama y él encima. Colocó sus piernas en los hombros y con una sonrisa pícara embistió con fuerza.

—¡Aahh!— gimió Yuuri sorprendido por el repentino cambio de posiciones y por el placer.

-Umm...no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto- le dijo con voz ronca por el placer al oído.

Victor embistió nuevamente con fuerza sacando mas gemidos a Yuuri, que comenzaba a temer que los demás residentes lo escucharan. El ruso al notar esto dirigió su rostro al del menor capturando sus labios en un beso. El tan ansiado beso por el que se había montado todo ese lío.

La lengua de Victor invadió sin permiso la boca ajena cortando a la mitad lo que sería un potente y excitante gemido. Se deleitó recorriendo la boca de su cerdito a placer quitándose las ganas con las que se quedó en la copa de China. Notó como Yuuri envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le comenzaba a corresponder el beso.

—Amazing! ¡Yuuri eres tan _Eros_!— gritó al cortar el beso. Aun siendo muy _Eros_ _,_ Yuuri era inexperto, por lo que no soportaría besos muy largos. Yuuri sonrió avergonzado como respuesta.

Agradecía a dios que Victor fueran tan _Victor_ en situaciones como esas. Después de todo no todo el mundo tomaría tan bien que tratasen de drogarlo y después se aprovecharán de esto -aunque lo segundo en realidad no había sido intencional-.

Tras una hora las embestidas y gemidos siguieron. Sentían sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse y había pocos sitios en el cuerpo de Yuuri que no estuviesen marcados. La espalda de Victor estaba completa de las marcas de las uñas de Yuuri y tenía varias marcas de beso en su cuello y pecho.

En este momento Yuuri se encontraba en cuatro con el ruso detrás de él embistiendo con fuerza y rapidez. Una de las manos de Victor se dirigieron hacia el miembro del menor para masturbarlo al sentir cerca el orgasmo.

—Mnn…¡Ah! ¡Más Vitya~!— gritaba habiendo perdido toda vergüenza e inhibición.

—A tus órdenes~— respondió completamente excitado al escuchar su nombre gritado de esa forma tan sensual.

Aceleró aún más si era posible la velocidad de las embestidas llevando ambas manos a las caderas para tener un mejor agarre. Yuuri se desplomó sobre la cama dejando su pecho sobre esta. Llevó una de sus manos a su desatendido y olvidado miembro y comenzó un vaivén al ritmo de las embestidas.

No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que el menor ahogara un estruendoso gemido entre las almohadas mientras se corría manchando las sábanas bajo él y su mano. Por su parte Victor duró un par de minutos más antes de correrse en el interior de Yuuri. Salió de su interior viendo como su esperma empezaba a derramarse desde dentro de su pareja y se tumbó boca arriba su lado.

Ambos estaban exhaustos con la respiración entrecortada. Varios minutos después Yuuri se acomodó utilizando el pecho del mayor como almohada y sonrió. Estaba feliz.

—Y ahora cariño— dijo Victor de repente —¿serias tan amable de explicarme cómo llegamos a esta situación?— preguntó con diversión. —Que conste, que no me quejo del resultado— añadió apretando a Yuuri contra su cuerpo desnudo.

El japonés sonrió avergonzado.

—Todo comenzó cuando cuando la semana pasada hablé con Phichit-kun…

Y así, Yuuri le contó todo a Victor. Como le confesó a Phichit lo que sentía por Victor, los sentimientos de este por Seung, la apuesta y la penitencia. Todo. No necesitaba que Victor le dijese sus sentimientos, podía verlos e incluso _sentirlos_ en cada una de sus acciones. Le amaba. Se amaban. Tan fácil y claro como eso.

Se sentía tonto al no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ambos eran demasiado obtusos como para ver que eran correspondidos. Demasiado miedosos para amar y ser amados.

—Yuuri— llamó Victor cuando el menor estaba a punto de dormirse.

—¿Mnn?— inquirió adormilado.

—Aún no le mandaste la foto a Phichit.

El japonés no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias del mayor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría mandar una foto cuando saltaba a la vista que acababan de tener sexo? Solo a Victor.

—Yuuri— llamo nuevamente.

—¿Si?— respondió esperando otra tontería como la anterior.

—Te amo— dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Yuuri se sorprendió y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Victor como respuesta le sonrió y le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios. Cuando el moreno reaccionó sonrió de la forma más bella y deslumbrante que había hecho nunca y le respondió:

—Yo también te amo.

Y así, abrazados, se quedaron durmiendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Cierto tailandes estaba en su casa esperando que su amado nuevo novio llegara cuando sonó un mensaje entrante a su móvil. Extrañado se quedo pensando que podría ser. No recordaba haber subido ninguna foto recientemente a instagram, por lo que no podrían ser notificaciones y su entrenador tampoco ya que habían quedado dentro de varias horas. Fue entonces cuando recordó la apuesta y a su amigo japonés.

—" _Lo siento Yuuri, soy un mal mejor amigo"_ — pensó al haberse olvidados por completo de él.

Corrió hacia su móvil y lo desbloqueó. Por la prisa por poco lo tira al suelo pero logró cogerlo a tiempo salvándolo de una horrible caída que probablemente causaría su muerte…

Abrió la bandeja de chats de whatsapp pero pero alguna extraña razón no encontró el de Yuuri. Tenía varios mensajes de Leo, Chis, su madre, Guang hong, Sala, Emil, su primo... pero ninguno de Yuuri.

Decepcionado iba a dejar el móvil cuando notó algo, tenia un mensaje de Victor y a dicho mensaje lo acompañaba una foto. Curioso, ya que Victor no solía mandarle mensajes, decidió abrirlo.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. No esperaba eso, en absoluto, ni en sus más locos sueños. Al menos no _tan_ gráfico.

" _ **Aquí tienes lo que se te debía"**_ ponía en el mensaje y adjunto a esta una foto de Victor y Yuuri, aparentemente este último durmiendo, besándose.

El problema en si no era el beso ni quién había mandado la foto -por consiguiente estaba al tanto de la apuesta-, si no por la situación de los implicados en la foto. Ambos estaban obviamente en una cama echados, suponía que desnudos ya que la foto era de hombros para arriba y no llevaban camiseta. Y por último, pero no menos importante las marcas de beso que plagaban el cuello y pecho de ambos.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que a parte de dormir habían hecho mucho más. Tras unos minutos impresionado mirando la foto no pudo evitar sonreír feliz por su mejor amigo .

—Al parecer te me has adelantado— dijo refiriéndose a tener "intimidad" con su pareja —pero yo tengo un nuevo material de chantaje. ¡Gracias Victor!— exclamó feliz a la vez que reía malvado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, eso fue todo.

Lo más probable es que la historia esté un poco floja, ya que llevo siglos sin escribir y milenios sin narrar lemon, pero necesitaba sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Me pasé hasta las cuatro de la madrugada escribiendo y sinceramente al final estaba muerta de sueño, así que si el final os resulta un poco brusco puede que sea por eso. Dejando a parte ese hecho, lo más seguro es que encontréis la historia bastante loca, pero no puedo remediarlo, todas las ideas que tengo siempre resultan ser descabelladas por alguna razón.

También debo decir que es el primer fic de YOI que escribo asi que aun no me manejo demasiado bien con los personajes, por lo que perdonadme si parecen un poco fuera de personalidad. Me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía y agradecería que me avisarais si encontráis alguna.

¡Espero que os gustase! Besos


End file.
